fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Wolvenlied: Hoofdstuk 6
Het Wolvenlied: Overzicht Het Wolvenlied: Hoofdstuk 5 De maan scheen helder aan de hemel toen het alsmaar donkerder werd. Naya lag ongeduldig te wachten op de laatste jachtgroep, die nu al lang weg bleef. Haar maag voelde leeg en ze had enorm veel honger. De andere wolven lagen ook onrustig te kijken of de laatste jachtgroep eindelijk zou arriveren. Het was nu al nacht, en nog geen enkele wolf had nog maar iets gegeten. Naya hief haar kop op en zocht Lex, de nieuwe leider, op. Ze kon zijn zwarte vacht moeilijk onderscheiden in het zwarte bos. Ze ving zijn oranje ogen op, die zijn roedel bekeken. We kunnen niet langer zonder eten. We gaan uithongeren, ging het door Naya heen. Ze legde haar kop weer op haar poten terwijl de nacht stiller werd. Enkel een uil oehoede in de koude nacht. Zijn gezang klonk schril in het stille woud. Ergens voorbij haar jammerde een andere wolf. Zij zal vast ook honger hebben. Nee, verbeterde Naya zichzelf. Elke wolf heeft honger. Iedereen van deze roedel heeft voedsel nodig. En het enige wat we kunnen doen, is hongerig naar de jachthoop staren. Een beweging trok haar aandacht. Ze staarde naar de plaats waar er een ritseling in de struiken klonk. Naya hief haar op en spitste haar oren. Dit zou wel eens de laatste jachtgroep kunnen zijn. Bij die gedachte likte Naya haar lippen. Ze kon zich de smaak van vers konijn amper herinneren. Afwachtend staarde ze naar de plaats waar elk moment iets kon gebeuren. Naya's hart ging hevig tekeer toen er uit de struik meer geluid klonk. Het geluid trok meerdere wolven hun aandacht. Een magere, lichtbruine wolf stapte hijgend uit de struik. Zijn ambergele ogen glinsterden in het maanlicht. Een wolf van de laatste jachtgroep. Maar, waar is de rest van de groep? De wolf hijgde en Naya kon al van een afstand zijn angst ruiken. Naya stond op, om de wolf beter te bekijken. De rest van de roedel was al nieuwsgierig aan het kijken. Naya las angst in de ogen van de andere wolven. Ze waren allemaal bang voor wat er zou gebeuren. Alle aandacht ging naar de zojuist toegekomen wolf. Hij hijgde en probeerde iets te zeggen. 'Ik... De andere wolven...' Zijn ogen werden groot van angst. 'De jagers...!' Het leek alsof hij bij elk woord veel moeite moest doen om het uit te spreken. 'Ze waren dichtbij... de jagers... Ze waren daar...!' Een pijnscheut trok door zijn lichaam, waarna hij uitgeput op de grond viel. Het liefst van al wou Naya op de wolf af rennen om hem te helpen, maar de blik waarmee de leider van de roedel, Lex, naar hem keek, hield haar tegen. Hij staarde met zijn oranje ogen naar de wolf, die levenloos op de grond lag. Hij deed niet eens moeite om hem te helpen. Hij bleef alleen staren, zonder iets te doen. Voordat Naya iets kon doen, liep er een wolf naar voren. Ze richtte zich tot Lex, die nog steeds naar de dode wolf staarde. 'We moeten iets doen, Lex', zei ze met een kalme stem. De angstige, maar zelfzekere wolvin staarde de leider aan. Naya bewonderde de wolvin vanwege haar moed. Ze zou het zelf nooit durven, en al zeker niet met zo'n leider als Lex. De leider wendde zijn blik van de dode wolf af. 'Aan wat?' snauwde hij. Naya vouwde meteen haar oren angstig naar achteren. De zwarte wolf liet dreigend zijn tanden zien. 'Aan wat!? De jagers? Is het dat?' Met een gemene glinstering in zijn ogen keek de leider de wolvin aan. Naya hield gespannen haar adem in. De wolvin hief kalm haar kop op tegenover de leider. 'De jagers... Ze zijn wreed. Ze doden onze wolven. Ze vermoorden onze welpen. Elke wolf zien de jagers als wrede personen. In de ogen van elke wolf zijn jagers wreed. Wij haten de jagers!' spuugde ze fel. 'Elke wolf haat de jagers! Wij allemaal, wolf op wolf, verafschuwen die moordenaars!' De nekharen van de wolvin kwamen overeind en er klonk een diep gegrom. 'Ze hebben wolben van ons vermoord, zij hebben hen uit onze roedel getrokken!' Haar vachthaar kwam overeind en de wolvin die ze eerst was, leek verdwenen te zijn. Deze wolf had kracht en lef om daar te staan. Zij had moed om op te komen voor de dode wolven. 'Zelfs de kleinste pups weten dat de jagers, onze grootste vijanden, wreed en gevaarlijk zijn.' Ze keek de roedel aan met haar kwade, bruine ogen. Ze was kwaad, maar toonde respect voor haar roedelgenoten. Zij was kwaad voor de wolven, niet op de wolven. Zij was kwaad op de jagers. Iedere wolf was kwaad op de jagers. 'Maar, wilt dat zeggen dat we uit hun buurt moeten blijven? Wilt dat zeggen dat we hen laten doen, dat we hen vrij spel geven?' Ze keek de wolven indringend aan. Een wolf liep naar voren. 'Nee. We mogen hen niet laten doen! We moeten hen stoppen! En vooral, om de dood van alle door de jagers gedoodde wolven, te wreken.' De wolvin keek hem goedkeurend aan. 'Exact.' Ze keek de roedel kalmer aan. 'Wij moeten ervoor zorgen dat de jagers stoppen met onze roedelleden te doden. Wij mogen het niet laten gebeuren dat er nog meer slachtoffers vallen. Nu is het tijd dat het tij keert. Deze keer zullen zij sterven.' Bij die woorden huilden en blaften de wolven hun triomfkreten. Alle wolven waren overtuigd. De jagers moeten en zullen gedood worden. Deze keer was het hun beurt. Naya sprong op en neer terwijl ze tegelijkertijd huilde en blafte, samen met de andere wolven. Elke wolf dacht het zelfde, en elke wolf was enthousiast over hun wraakplan. Er waren in het verleden al genoeg wolven gedood. Maar dat zou nu anders zijn. Dit keer was het de beurt aan de jagers om te sterven. Categorie:Nevellicht Categorie:Het Wolvenlied Categorie:Het Wolvenlied: hoofdstukken